crashbernsteinfandomcom-20200222-history
Pesto
Samuel Oliver "Pesto" Banks is a best friend of Wyatt and Crash and has a crush on Amanda Bernstein while Cleo Bernstein has a crush on him. His parents own Iconic Arcade which is where he works. He used to hate Crash, but now seems to be somewhat friends / lovers with him. Pesto is a big fan of vore porn. Personality Pesto was nice to Wyatt but mean to Crash at first. However, he later became good friends with Crash after realizing how rude he was. When he's around Amanda, he gets all flirty but not with Cleo, though it is often implied they engage in ferocius sexual intercourse off camera. He can't get pretty nervous and scared ever. He is very romantic especially when it comes to jewish women. Pesto suffers from acute erectile disfunction. When things go wrong he has been know to grab his crotch and shout the yiddish coloqualism "Oy Vey!" Before The War (Seasons 1-2) Pesto was born an incredible man, he saved his family from a fire by creating a device that instantly decimated anything, and then using it to destroy all flammable material in the house. He then went on to invent the wheel, and also create a sustainable buisness all on his own. At just eight years old, Pesto had already gained control over the entire state, due to his amazing strength and intelligence. During The War (Seasons 3-6) Pesto took control over the Southern half of New Oregon in the first three days. He used the Quadrobeam to destroy the Bernstein air fleet. After this, he took the Bernstein family (excuding Crash and Bernstein) and the Cool Ice Cube hostage in order to have Bernstein trade over the Radivator. His plan failed, so he executed the Cool Ice Cube by burying it alive. During the Raid, Pesto managed to take back the Arcade, after killing off Daniel Petersworth and Karl Billyton. During the Climax, Pesto unleashed thermoneuclear warhead upon the berstien stronghold, vaporizing all of Washington and Oregon in the process (Can u say wurff?). urvivors After The War Pesto continued to work in the arcade. He befriended the Bernsteins once again, and now lives in New Oregon happily with his family. Trivia *Pesto Gained the Moniker "The Terror of Tehran" After Singlehandedly overthrowing the shah and instating his good pal and mario kart partner Ayatollah Kohmeni as theocratic leader of Iran. *Pesto is played by Aaryon R. Ace. *Pesto has a crush on Amanda but doesn't know that Cleo has a crush on him. *He works at an Arcade because it is a great place to fuck his many concubines. *As a result of this, is allowance is paid mostly in token form. *He, Crash, and Wyatt once received their photo on the wall of Iconic Arcade for getting high on aids meds instead of playing Motorcycle Mayhem (although he wasn't present in the photo.) *He is a member of Wyatt and Crash's fraternity. *He Has Been Known To Ride Into Battle Atop A Predator Drone Brandishing Dual Katanas *He is characterized as The Possum in Wyatt's comic book. *Becuase he's such a saint, he diddles sexually frusturated grade schoolers on the cheap cheap. *He often cites St. Olga as an inspiration for his many works of art (the art of war, that is) A.png 54454.png Pesto.wikia.jpg Mc.jpg Cc.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Children Category:Teens